Acrylate polymers find use in a number of coatings and radiation curable applications. Most of the acrylates currently in use are those derived from polyether glycols, including poly(ethylene) glycol diacrylate, poly(1,2-propylene) glycol diacrylate and poly(tetramethylene) glycol diacrylate. Acrylate polymers are disclosed in, for example, A. Priola, et al., Polymer 33 (17), 3653, 1993; A. Priola, et al., Polymer 37 (12), 2565, 1996; and A. Priola, et al., J. Appl. Polym. Sci 65 491-497, 1997.
However, some known acrylate polymers can have lower flexibility than needed for certain applications, as well as degradation during production. A need remains for acrylate polymers having desired physical properties and reduced degradation during production.